<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dom To Her Sub by Mozzermorris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649858">The Dom To Her Sub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzermorris/pseuds/Mozzermorris'>Mozzermorris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Kara Danvers, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom!Lena, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Kara Danvers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, sub!Kara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzermorris/pseuds/Mozzermorris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena keeps her puppy in line with a strong hand and a few toys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dom To Her Sub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is the first time I have written anything BDSM so please let me know how I do and give prompts too. Tell me what you want.</p>
<p>Anyways, enjoy the smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind flutters the drapes slightly as it glides in through the open window, searching for refuge from the cool, autumn night. It twists around the room and finds a warm body. </p>
<p>Kara shivers lightly as her nipples stand to attention, whether it is a product of the cold air or of her growing arousal she isn't certain. Her knees ache slightly and thighs begin to cramp from kneeling on the hard wood of the bedroom floor. She sighs as she strains to listen for any sound of movement but is unable to hear anything just as she is unable to see anything due to the blindfold that sits snugly around her eyes, placed there minutes before by her wife, right before her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied to her thighs, ridding her of any thoughts of trying to stand  or shift her position. </p>
<p>She is startled by the buzz of vibration between her legs, yelping before settling on a moan that is muffled by the ball gag that is trapped between her teeth. The vibrations are steadily increasing, making her wish her hands were free so she could press the vibrator more firmly against her clit although she knows that it is all for naught as the metal contraption locked around her hips would prevent her from doing so, just as they would prevent her from removing the dildo firmly buried in her kitten and the small steel butt plug nestled between her cheeks. </p>
<p>The vibrations are ricocheting through her, bouncing off of the dildo deliciously and building her higher and higher, until her hips are grinding against air and she is wobbling precariously, close to falling onto her side due to lack of stability. Her moans are getting louder and more frequent as she crawls closer and closer to the precipice but just as she is about to come it all stops.</p>
<p>“ You should know by now puppy, only I decide when you can cum.” Kara didn't even hear her walk over the creaky floorboards so the sudden grip of her hair as her head is pulled back with precision. “Me and me alone. Now what do you say for the pleasure Mistress gave you?” </p>
<p>“F-ank you.” Kara stutters through the gag, struggling to calm down after being edged. </p>
<p>“Thank you what?” Lena grips Kara's hair tighter.</p>
<p>“F-ank you Mistress.” Kara internally berates herself for forgetting such a simple rule as addressing her Mistress properly. </p>
<p>“That's better-” Her hair is released from the tight grip. “-but that doesn't mean that you aren't going to be punished for your transgression.” With that Kara hears Lena's steady steps as her heels click rhythmically against the floor as she collects something unknown from their toy closet. </p>
<p>The needy puppy isn't left waiting for long as her Mistress soon returns. Lena pulls off her blindfold and allows her a second to adjust to the light of the room before dangling a sturdy set of nipple clamps in front of her face. The metal glinted beautifully in the red light that encased the room, rendering the almighty Supergirl powerless.</p>
<p>“I am going to enjoy this my beautiful girl.” Her voice is cold and demanding, bordering on malicious. </p>
<p>Lithe fingers find her erect nipples and twist them painfully before rubbing them gently with a barely there touch. Lena crouches down in front of her puppy, allowing her to see the very sexy, black lace lingerie she is wearing for the first time for a brief second before her eyes flutter closed as she feels her Mistress's lips wrap around her nipple, teeth grazing the edges. </p>
<p>The puppy's eyes fly open as a she receives a harsh bite from her Mistress right before a cold metal clamp is placed on her nipple expertly. <br/>“One down, one to go.” Mistress leisurely laps her tongue around her sub's nipple before repeating the earlier process and giving a not so gentle tug on the chair between the clamps to make sure that they will stay firmly in place. </p>
<p>Kara keeps her eyes trained to the floor as she feels her Mistress's eyes sweeping over her. </p>
<p>“Something is missing.” Mistress states as she continues staring at her. “Of course! How could I forget?” Kara briefly wonders what else could be in store before her Mistress leaves to grab something else. </p>
<p>Lena couldn't have been gone for more than fifteen seconds but in that time, Kara had somehow managed to get a wrist free and was carefully trying to reach the dildo between her legs to gain friction. Lena feels immense rage fire up inside her and quickly grabs more items from the closet before stalking back to her prey.</p>
<p>“What the hell do you think you're doing puppy?” She demands with a calculated calmness. The calm scares Kara more than anything as her ocean eyes widen dramatically. “Because to me it looked like you were trying to play with something that doesn't belong to you.” With that Lena holds up a thick, black leather collar and quickly buckles it around her pet's throat, tight enough that it bobs lightly with every breath she takes. She then quickly unbinds Kara's legs and helps her stand slowly before leading her over to the four poster bed and directing her to lean over the edge, sensitive nipples pressed into the silk. </p>
<p>Once her puppy was in the correct position, Lena Handcuffs Kara's hands behind her back and places a spreader bar between her ankles. </p>
<p>“Now puppy, I'm going to show you why you should always do as your told. You're going to regret that little stunt you pulled earlier.” </p>
<p>Lena once again placed the blindfold over her puppy's eyes but took out the ball gag. “I'm going to punish you puppy and I want you to count each spank you get with the paddle-” She was cut off as Kara whined at the sound of her punishment, “-yes puppy, you're getting the paddle because you've been a – very – naughty – girl.” Each word as she finished the sentence came with a bare handed spank to warm her up but that's all the warm up she's getting. Lena wasn't a fan of a gentle warm-up. She believes that a punishment should hurt and finds that her little pet is more responsive to a harsh beating to get her back in line. </p>
<p>“Now Supergirl, let's get started.” Without further-ado Lena picks up their black paddle and spanks the blonde firmly on her right ass cheek. </p>
<p>“O-one.” Kara stutters out, the pain of her smarting ass cheek blending in with the pleasure of the butt plug jostling against the dildo still nestled between her legs. “Two.” This time it was the left cheek.</p>
<p>Soon enough it was a solid rhythm of right-left-right-left until Kara had reached 18 strikes. “Two more baby, do you think you can take them? Use your colours.” </p>
<p>“Green Mistress, I can take it.” With that Lena diverts her attention back to the task at hand but this time she aims for the back of her pet's thighs. One on each side. “N-nineteen, twenty. Thank you Mistress.”</p>
<p>“You're welcome my pet. You can let go of your guilt now that you have taken your punishment so well, just like a good girl.” Lena strokes her hair for a second before leaning down over her back and taking an earlobe into her mouth and sucking gently. “I think it's time that you show your Mistress just how good you can be. Don't you?”</p>
<p>“Yes Mistress.” Kara knows better than to question her, despite how desperate she feels after her near orgasm earlier and the stimulation from her spanking. Lena releases her from the handcuffs and guides her legs, still held open with the spreader bar, onto the bed so that she is on her back and then she brings her blonde's arms up over her head to handcuff them around the headboard. Kara couldn't help the way her hips begin to grind down into the mattress, trying to gain friction from the dildo and butt plug. </p>
<p>“Do you want to play a game my pet?” Her voice is smooth and sensual. </p>
<p>“Anything you want Mistress, I want it all Mistress, I can take it. I promise I can, please give me it.” Kara can't stop herself from crying out in desperation, she needs her mistress more than ever. </p>
<p>“Don't get ahead of yourself pet, you don't even know what it is yet.” Lena smiles as she looks down onto her needy little sub. “You look so deliciously sexy like this, all desperate for me. It makes me want to tie you up under my desk at work, have that little vibrator keeping you on edge while you eat me out all nice and slow for hours as I do my boring paperwork. You'd like that wouldn't you baby?” </p>
<p>Lena watches as her wife gets even more desperate with each word she utters and smiles down at her. “Please Mistress.” </p>
<p>With that Lena finally gives in to her pet and sets the vibrator on a low setting, not enough to get her off but enough to keep her all needy for her. “I'm going to sit on your face pet and you're going to get me off, if you can do it in under 5 minutes then you will get the best fucking of your life sweetheart but if you fail then we stop, you lose your little friends from inside you and you are going to be tied up in here alone all night with nothing but the vibrator on under the belt, set too low to get you off. You don't want to test me on that, I always keep my word.” Kara shivers but nods eagerly, excited to get the chance to please her mistress. </p>
<p>She's not worried, Kara knows that her wife is just as desperate as she is and she knows that she can do it, she always does but part of her wants to take her time, to fail and be kept tied up and begging all night long. </p>
<p>Lena quickly strips off her lingerie and climbs up over Kara and promptly settles herself down onto Kara's waiting mouth. Lips quickly find her clit and a restless tongue slides down to find the source of the delicious treat before coming up to flick over her clit, just how she knows Lena likes it. Lena once again takes off the blindfold, wanting to look into the beautiful blue eyes as her little brat eats her out expertly. </p>
<p>“That's it baby, right there!” Lena calls out with soft moans as she grinds down harshly, never breaking eye contact. Her left hand firmly holds her head in place as her right hand grasps at her own breasts, massaging and pinching. </p>
<p>Kara allows herself to be controlled and moved to where Lena wants her, hurriedly sucking and nibbling at her clit and pushing her tongue into the brunette, finding all of her most sensitive areas. Lena's moans are becoming longer and louder as  she gets closer to the precipice. She feels the warm coil in her belly as she nears the edge and finally breaks eye contact with her submissive little pet as she comes. <br/>Kara continues to gently lick her and clean her up as she comes down from her orgasm and the hand that once held her head in a vice like grip is now caressing her hair softly. </p>
<p>“Four and a half minutes, that's got to be a record.” Lena breathes as she shimmies down Kara's body until she is straddling her hips. “I've got to be honest, I was kind of hoping that you'd fail baby. Maybe I'll have you wear the belt again next week when I come into CatCo to do some paperwork. I can use my office there all day and watch as you squirm in your seat as I play with a vibrator in your pussy that you can't escape.” Lena bites her lip as she gives a tug on the chain connected to the nipple clamps. </p>
<p>“Mistress please, I can't take any more, I'll do anything you want.” Kara begs.</p>
<p>“Anything?” A perfectly shaped eyebrow arches. </p>
<p>“Anything Mistress.” </p>
<p>“In that case, I have a few ideas of what I can do to you.” Lena climbs off of the muscled blonde and grabs the key that is set on the bedside table. “Don't move puppy, stay still.” </p>
<p>Lena makes quick work of unlocking the chastity belt and tossing it and the vibrator aside. She grips the base of the dildo and thrusts it a few times, listening to the symphony of moans she receives in response to her teasing. </p>
<p>“I can think of a better place for this, can't you puppy?” Kara's mind goes blank. She really can't think of a better place than inside of her but she knows better than to disagree with her mistress. </p>
<p>“Put it wherever you want Mistress.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I will. It will make a perfect replacement for the little treat you have in your bottom.” Kara's eyes grow wide with excitement. She knows now what her wife is planning and couldn't be more on board. </p>
<p>“Yes please Mistress. Put it in my slutty bottom.” Lena smiles down at her sub lovingly. </p>
<p>“All in due time my dear, first I need my strap-on, that dildo will be lonely without a friend.” This time Kara's eyes widened it was out of shock. They have only done this a handful of times and it always leaves her unable to walk for hours after but more satiated than she has ever been. </p>
<p>Lena is true to her word and quickly leaves to grab their handy 7” strap on, bigger than the 5” that they were using before. She also grabbed some lube, a little extra could never hurt, especially when doing double penetration. </p>
<p>“Are you ready puppy?” Lena grips the base of the butt plug and pulls it out before Kara can even answer.</p>
<p>“Please give me your cocks Mistress.” That was all the encouragement Lena needed to squirt a little lube on the superhero's back hole and begin working the dildo from her pussy into her quickly, pushing in with a consistent force, making room where there previously was none and refusing to stop until it is firmly in place. </p>
<p>Kara pants as she enjoys the feeling of being stretched so gloriously by the dildo. Before she has time to completely adjust, Lena is already pressing the head of the dildo against her clit roughly before lining up and pushing into her. Kara cannot hold back her moans of approval as he feels the dildos rub against each other, separated by only a thin wall of flesh. “Yes! Yes! Mistress! It feels so good, oh Rao, please don't stop!” And Lena doesn't, not until both dildos are inside of her little toy completely. </p>
<p>Lena just simply rests like that for a few moments, before slowly thrusting the dildo in her right hand in and out of her toy shallowly before following suit with her hips, slowly ramping up the pace and force of her thrusts. </p>
<p>“You're going to feel me tomorrow baby, I'm gonna fuck you so hard my pet.” Lena mutters into her ear darkly as the dildos are thrust rapidly into her puppy. She sits up from where she was lying over her and sits back on her haunches as she continues to thrust, making enough space for her free hand to rub her clit roughly, as her pet's hips thrust against the dildos wildly as she gets pulled closer and closer to the edge. </p>
<p>“Mistress, can I cum? Please?” Kara begs loudly as she is pounded into the sheets, clinging onto reality by a thread. </p>
<p>“Cum puppy.” It is everything that Kara has been needing and more, one of the most intense orgasms that she has ever had to date and it just seems to keep on going. When she begins to come back to her senses, she very quickly realises that Lena hasn't slowed down, simply continuing to fuck her harder than she has ever been fucked before. </p>
<p>“Wha- Mistress?” Kara whimpers out, overwhelmed by the rush of sensations running through her body. </p>
<p>“I know you have more in there for me my pet, let me have them. They are mine after all, just as you are mine.” Lena doesn't miss a single beat with her deep even thrusts from both sides of the helpless girl. </p>
<p>Kara can't resist as she is quickly pushed to two more orgasms in just a few short minutes. At this point no real words are coming out of the superheroes mouth, simply just moans and whimpers as she gets increasingly more sensitive with each orgasm. Lena simply continues the pounding.</p>
<p>“Another one baby and then I'll take them out I promise.” A change up in the pressure of the flicks to her clit is all it takes for Lena to get her wish. </p>
<p>“Ah – Ah -Rao, please!” Kara squeaks out as she cums once again, begging Lena to keep her word. </p>
<p>As promised, Lena gently pulls out as her wife lies boneless against the silk sheets for moving to take out the second dildo, leaving her empty for the first time in hours. She rubs her muscled thighs gently as she waits for Kara to come back to her.</p>
<p>“You did such a good job baby, I'm so proud of you.” Lena states softly as she brushes the sweat dampened hair out off the now open eyes of her love. “How do you feel darling?” </p>
<p>“Fucked.” Kara whispers with a smile. </p>
<p>“Good, now lets get you out of these handcuffs and into a nice warm bath, my puppy needs some after-care right about now.” With that she makes quick work of the cuffs and the spreader bar and well as gently taking off the nipple clamps, soothing the pain with her mouth. </p>
<p>Lena pulls the sheets over her satiated wife as she leaves to fill the tub and put the toys in the sink ready to be cleaned. Then she moves swiftly back into the bedroom to gingerly help the heroine up and into the bathroom, allowing her to lean most of her weight on her. </p>
<p>A few minutes later and they are both lovingly curled up in the bath, Kara's back to Lena's front as they both soak in the glory of the scene that just occurred. Lena places a chaste kiss to the top of her head.</p>
<p>“I love you Kara.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Lee.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading guys, let me know what you think and don't forget to leave a prompt on your way out, I might just write it. - MM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>